Wiki Content
General Information Cross-referenced, so the same link will appear multiple places *The Books (and stories) *Chapter Headers *A Timeline *the Weird Words Lists *All the Names Main Antagonists *Sheriekas, left behind near Old Solcintra — or were they? *The Yxtrang — pirates and marauders, they covet Liad as a war prize and view Liadens as cowards, weaklings, etc. Attack Terrans, too. Have some treaty with the Juntavas. **the just prey of Clutch Turtles *Juntavas, organized crime syndicate across the galaxy; hunted Val Con/Miri when Trogar was Chairman **now, more law-abiding; pro-Korval and anti-DoI *Lyre Institute / Tanjalyre **hunted Cantra yos'Phelium and still a general menace today — just ask Tolly Jones *The Department of the Interior -- current nemesis. Murky. A hydra. Korval and Associates *See Clan Korval *See dea'Gauss *See Allies *See Korval's Employees *See Dutiful Passage *See Jelaza Kazone *See The Tree *See Surebleak Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval Key Characters Major characters only, in alpha order *Aelliana Caylon — and see Spiral Dance *Agents and commanders of The Department of the Interior *Agents and directors of the Lyre Institute *Anne Davis *Anthora yos'Galan — and see The Dramliz and Healers *Arin — Arin Gobelyn *Audrey Breckstone — see Ms. Audrey *Bechimo — and see Independent Logics *Bunter: Admiral Bunter of the Independent Logics *Cantra yos'Phelium, Founder of Clan Korval *Cheever McFarland *Chi yos'Phelium —- see The Delms of Korval *Clarence O'Berin — and see Juntavas and Bechimo *Clonak ter'Meulen of Clan Guayar **and a commander in The Scouts *Daav yos'Phelium * the dea'Gauss *Dulsey - and see The Uncle *Edger, The Edger — see all Clutch Turtles *Er Thom yos'Galan *Gordon Arbuthnot *Hevelin — see Companion Animals *Inas Bhar - Natesa **Sector Judge Natesa the Assassin, Juntavas *Jeeves — and see Independent Logics *Jela - M. Jela Granthor’s Guard *Jelaza Kazone: The Tree **Jelaza Kazone - the clanhouse *Jethri - Jethri Gobelyn *Joyita — see Bechimo and Independent Logics *Kamele Waitley *Kara ven'Arith *Kareen yos'Phelium **and her colleagues on the Surebleak Culture Study *Korval's Employees *Lady Ilthiria yo'Lanna of Clan Justus, but nee Clan Guayar *Lina Faaldom — Dutiful Passage *Lomar Fasholt *Luken bel'Tarda *Michael Golden on Surebleak *Miri Robertson *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull *Nova yos'Galan *Padi yos'Galan *Pat Rin yos'Phelium / Boss Conrad *Petrella yos'Galan *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza — and see Dutiful Passage and The Dramliz *Quin yos'Phelium *Ren Zel dea'Judan — and see The Dramliz *Rys Lin pen’Chala **aka Rys Newman of The Bedel *Shan yos'Galan — and see Dutiful Passage and Healers *Syl Vor yos'Galan **and his foster sister Kezzi of The Bedel *Talizea yos'Phelium - Lizzy, Clan Korval, nadelm in diapers *Theo Waitley — and see Bechimo *Tocohl Lorlin — and see Tinsori Light *Tolly Jones — and see Lyre Institute *Tor An yos'Galan, Founder of Clan Korval *The Uncle — and see Dulsey *Val Con yos'Phelium — Clan Korval **aka Agent yos'Phelium, The Department of the Interior *Win Ton yo'Vala — and see Bechimo and The Scouts *Yulie Shaper — Mr. Shaper, of Surebleak Named Groups & Organizations Needs to be alphabetized *Tree & Dragon Trading Family *The Scouts **and the splinter group on Surebleak *The Department of the Interior *Independent Logics - AIs *The Juntavas *The Dramliz *Healers *Carresens - Terran trading family *Pilots, Master Pilots, etc. *The Mercs * Lyre Institute / Tanjalyre Institute *The Uncle and his associates *Council of Bosses, Surebleak *Members of the Surebleak Culture Study *The Bedel *Yxtrang *Terrans * Clutch Turtles * Independent Logics: self-aware ships, sentient bots, etc. See also Groupings, a mix of interesting groups -- some of which might be relocated to their associated main page Liad & Liadens *Solcintra (and other places) * Clan dea'Gauss *Clan Erob -- outworld Liadens on Lytaxin *Clan Guayar *Clan Justus *Clan Korval -- who never saw themselves as Liaden, but lived there, and sat on the Council of Clans *Olanek, Clan Plemia *The Liaden Scouts *The Department of the Interior **who despise all Terrans *The Clans *Other Liadens *The Dramliz *Healers *Balance *The Code *Liaden Lexicon *Words & Phrases *Liaden Tenets - includes bows, modes of speech and other interesting bits Places, Settings *Planets *Places *Solcintra (and other places) **book settings on Liad and off-world *Sintia *Old Solcintra **includes some Migration details *Surebleak (and see Bleaker Buzz: Language Play) *Anlingdin Piloting Academy *Jelaza Kazone — with description of each room and the grounds The Ships *List of Ships *Ships by Locations *Bechimo *Dutiful Passage *Ride the Luck *Spiral Dance *Admiral Bunter *''Quick Passage'' Ship of the Migration **see Old Solcintra Other Information *Timeline *Companion Animals - cats, norbears, etc. *Flora and Fauna *Food and Beverages *Weapons *Pilot Lore - includes hand talk *Mind Tricks, Gadgets, Cards, Calendar *Quotes & Other Fables *Gallowglass Chair Category:Characters Category:Characteristics Category:Planets Category:Ships